The present invention relates to a new and distinct Campanula plant that is given the cultivar name of ‘Summertime Jazz’. Campanula is in the family Campanulaceae. Campanula ‘Summertime Jazz’ originated from a planned cross for a Campanula ‘Sarastro’ type with a shorter habit. It is a cross between Campanula punctata ‘Bowl of Cherries’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,194), as the seed parent, and Campanula glomerata ‘Superba’ (an unpatented plant), as the pollen parent. The offspring from the cross were planted out and this selection was made for its fine characteristics.
Compared to the seed parent, Campanula punctata ‘Bowl of Cherries’, the new cultivar is taller and has blue rather than pink flowers.
Compared to the pollen parent, Campanula glomerata ‘Superba’, the flowers are larger, less congested, and less blue in flower color.
Compared to Campanula ‘Summertime Blues’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 19,261, the new cultivar is shorter, with narrower inflorescences, and darker violet blue flowers.
This new and unique Campanula hybrid is distinguished by:                1. large bells of deep violet blue flowers,        2. short flower stalks,        3. multiple inflorescences,        4. no seed set,        5. and long bloom time with deadheading (June through September in Canby, Oreg.).        
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by division and tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.